


Chocolate Milkshake

by KingNightRipper



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 34





	Chocolate Milkshake

"We are hungry Eddie!" Venom proclaimed in Brock's head. 

"V we just ate!" Brock hissed back. 

"We know but We are hungry Eddie! Very, very, hungry!" Venom said insistently. Brock rolled his eyes and ignored the voice. 

"Eddie don't make us ask again!" Venom growled swirling against Brock's guts. 

"Fine but you're paying, asshole." Brock snapped at Venom. A lady passing him on the street made a 'what-the-fuck-is-wrong-with-you' face. Brock walked to Venom's favorite burger joint and took their usual spot. Venom was strangely silent. 

"What can I get for you, sir?" a young waitress asked. 

"2 cheeseburgers with fries and a large chocolate shake, please." Brock told her and she scurried off to the back. 

Brock felt the sensation of liquid moving slowly along his flaccid cock. 

"V what the hell are you doing?" Brock demanded in his best whisper shout. 

"We are paying asshole" Venom stated. 

"Venom stop that now!" Brock hissed even though his depraved dick was already filling up. He let out a quiet moan as the tendril continued stroking up him. Venom always knew exactly which spots brought him to his high and Brock was there when Venom abruptly stopped. 

"V!" Brock whined. 

"You said for us to stop that now. We are listening Eddie." Venom patronized him. 

"Fine, just let me finish!" Brock snapped. Venom's tendrils squeezed along his length like an under-glorified cock sleeve. Brock came with a cry and felt his release slide down his thighs. 

When the food came Brock gave the waitress a $20 and waited until no one was looking so Venom could eat. 

No one had to know


End file.
